choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bentley Johnson
Bentley Johnson, a character in the ''Big Sky Country'' series, is one of the producers of the reality TV show, Smalltown, USA! Although he is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1, his name is revealed in Chapter 2. Appearance Bentley has short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He has a light beard. He wears a cream colored suit, with white dress shirt and maroon tie with a gold tie clip. Personality Chapters Big Sky Country Book 2 * Chapter 1: The New Normal * Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA * Chapter 3: The Race Is On * Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo * Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby * Chapter 8: On the Block * Chapter 9: Heavy Burden * Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin' * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival * Chapter 12: La La Land * Chapter 13: The Great Debate * Chapter 14: World Famous (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote * Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Relationships Brooklynne Brooklynne Shao-Oakley has him introduce himself to the town at the town meeting. She tells you if you ask that he is 32 years old, a Taurus, and likes acoustic alt-rock. Your Character In premium scenes, you can encourage his relationship with Curly in various chapters, as well as help Dallas in his interview with Bentley to boost the chances that Sweetridge will be featured in Smalltown, USA! in Chapter 3. Curly Barnes Curly first meets Bentley at the town meeting, and they get along very well. In Chapter 3, you can encourage Curly to give him a tour of the town in a premium scene to improve their relationship. Before the tour, Curly asks you to join as his wingwoman/wingman, to prevent him from telling Bentley every embarrassing and unattractive story that comes to mind (like the time Curly used his mom's sanitary products as earrings). If you choose a political place to visit, Curly takes Bentley to town hall - the site of Montana's longest slap flight wherein 1921, Mayor Buckalew and Hank Dickerson slapped each other for three whole days and nights; because Hank died of a heart attack on the fourth day, Mayor Buckalew technically won the fight. In Chapter 5, you can convince him to invite Bentley to the bonfire in a premium scene. At the bonfire, Curly makes Bentley one of his famous s'mores. You can show Bentley how you and your friends drink and he will sample Curly's moonshine, or how you all dance. Jasper In an effort to build up the "hype" of Sweetridge, he films Jasper at the rodeo in Chapter 4. Asha He interviews Asha at the rodeo in Chapter 4. With your words of encouragement, you can have Asha talk to him about her vision for Sweetridge or her experience. Other Looks Bentley Full.jpg|Full view Trivia * He resembles Etienne Foulard from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. * He reveals in Chapter 11 that this is his seventh season on Smalltown, USA, and his third as producer. Before that, he was a production assistant for a long time. * He shares the same surname as Winona Johnson from Perfect Match, Book 2. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Playing Cupid